Late Night Mayhem
by RebaForever15
Summary: Working late isn't always a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Melissa and Megan. Guys I really hope it's okay. These two were completely out of my comfort zone. Enjoy my lovlies xxxxx**

**Late Night Mayhem**

**Rachel/Mitch**

DCI Gill Murray closed the email that she had just recieved and uttered a small "bugger" under her breath. She took her glasses off and placed them on her desk. She got up and walked into the incident room.

"Alright you lot, listen up. I've just had an email sent down from Ian Fielding. There's going to be an annual inspection".

"A what Boss".

"An inspection Kevin. They come in for a few hours to do a routine check of our files and case reports to make sure that they're all upto date and correct".

"You mean they make sure we're doing our job right".

"Yes Kevin that's what it means".

"When are they coming". Janet asked.

"Well cock that's the thing. Tomorrow. Which is why I need 2 volunteers".

"Volunteers. For what". Rachel asked.

"To check our files are correct. Any that aren't need typed up again".

"When".

"Tonight".

The entire room fell quiet. The team all attempting to avoid eye contact with Gill.

"Well I would Gill but I have to pick Taisie up from drama group". Janet said.

"Yeah and my mum's expecting me for my tea". Kevin interjected.

"Aww Kev aren't you sweet". Rachel said.

"What about you Sherlock". Gill piped up.

"Huh. Oh. Erm I..."

"So you'll do it. Great. Now. I need one more".

"Rachel sat with a scowel on her face. Annoyed with herself that she hadn't come up with a quicker excuse. Gill scanned the room and spotted Mitch trying to avoid her glare.

"Mitch. You can help Rachel. No problem with that is there".

"No Boss". Mitch sighed.

"Good. That's settled then. The rest of you can head off for the night and Rachel, Mitch. I really appreciate this". Gill smiled.

As the rest of the team headed out the door. Janet caught up with Gill.

"So how come you're not doing this then". Janet asked.

"Are you insane woman. I've got a date with Julie tonight".

"You've got a what with Julie. A date". Janet asked. Shocked.

"Not like that you daft bugger. It's our weekly catch-up. We get pissed and get our shit week out of our systems. Julie and I dating. You really are hilarious sometimes cock". Gill laughed. As they walked out together.

Rachel and Mitch were left staring at each other. Both looking rather annoyed.

"Well I guess we'd better make a start then". Mitch said.

"I guess so. I hope you didn't have any major plans tonight".

"Nah. Same goes for you too. Come on. Let's get this over with".

They made a start on all the recent case files and got any missing information all typed up. Rachel began laughing to herself when she realised that the one's that were mostly incorrect belonged to Kevin. Mitch looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it had gone 10pm. Glancing around he was glad to see that there were only a couple left to re-type.

"How you getting on Rachel".

"Yep, nearly done. Just this last bit. I need to have a word to Kev about his bloody spelling. I'm suprised Godzilla's never said anything to him".

"I could really use a drink".

"Oooh yeah. Me too. Hang on. I know where there's some". Rachel winked.

Rachel got up from her seat and rushed over into Gill's office. Mitch watched her as she bent down into Gill's bottom drawer and brought out a bottle of red wine. When she came back through. She grabbed 2 tumblers from the tea area.

"There you go pal. Get that down ya". Rachel said. Passing Mitch some wine.

"You think the Boss will notice her bottle's missing".

"It's what she get's for making us stay late. We need some music".

She went over and turned on the radio. Mitch was finishing off his wine when Rachel started to dance to "Move Like Jagger". When he began to laugh Rachel turned around.

"Erm excuse me. What are you laughing at".

"Nothing. Nothing at all".

"Oh. You think you can do any better. Come on then pal. Show us what you've got".

Rachel dragged Mitch up with her and they began dancing around like complete idiots. As Rachel stepped back she lost her balance and fell backwards, dragging Mitch down with her as she fell. She fell onto her back with Mitch lying on top of her. They stayed like that for a few moments. Both too afraid to move or say anything. They lay staring into each others eye's and on impulse Mitch bent further down and kissed her. She drew back in shock but ended up kissing him back in full force. Before they knew what was happening their clothes were being discarded. Rachel couldn't quite believe she was doing this. Sex with Mitch was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. She knew she shouldn't have started on the wine. What suprised Rachel the most about Mitch was how gentle he was in comparison to Nick. When they eventually succumbed to sleep they lay peacefully in each others arms. They finally woke up around 2am.

"Mitch. Wake up".

"Mmm".

"Mitch. Come on. We need to move".

"What's wrong".

"We need to head home".

"What now".

"What. You want them all to find us here tomorrow morning starkers".

"Good point".

"Let's go. Here". She said. Passing Mitch his trousers.

"Clearly wine isn't our friend".

"Tell me about it. Look. We don't need to mention this to anyone right".

"Oh agreed. Just between us".

"Thanks Mitch and last night was great". She said. Kissing his cheek.

"Yeah it was". He replied. Smiling at her.

"I'll catch you later".

"Yeah. Night Rachel".

Rachel came rushing into the office the next morning after sleeping through her alarm. Mitch gave her a smile as she took her seat.

"Busy night Rach". Janet asked.

"Leave it Jan. I'm exhausted".

Janet gave Rachel a sympathetic smile as Gill walked in.

"Morning everyone. Right. Rachel, Mitch. Just wanna say a huge thanks for all you're hard work last night. It was a big help". Gill smiled.

"No worried Boss. Rachel and I were happy to help". Mitch replied.

"Glad to hear it. Right back to work you lot".

Just as everyone returned to their work Gill turned back to them.

"Oh and one other quick thing. I don't know who the hell it was but I expect a full bottle of red wine back in my office by the end of the week or you're ass is grass". Gill smirked.

Fin xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this was origianlly just a one off story but Megan can be very persuasive. So Megan for you. Here's another Chapter Slap xxxx**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel walked into work a few weeks later and threw her handbag onto her desk.

"What's up with you". Janet asked.

"What. Oh nothing. Just a headache".

"Hangover".

"NO. Just a headache. I swear".

"If you say so. I'll go get you some asprin".

"Thanks pal". Rachel smiled.

Janet left her desk and as she walked away Rachel looked up to see Mitch heading her way.

"Morning Rachel".

"Oh. Hi Mitch. You alright".

"Yeah great. Listen. Did you get my text last night".

"Yeah I did. Sorry I didn't reply. Had an early night".

"So. How about it".

"I don't know Mitch. I thought we'd agreed that what happened that night. Well that we'd just leave it at that".

"You didn't enjoy it". He asked. Hurt.

"Oh yeah I did but...".

"I like you Rachel. Please. Just have dinner with me".

"There you go mate. Get these down ya". Janet said. Suddenly appearing beside them. Handing Rachel the asprin.

"Thanks Jan".

"I'd better get back to work". Mitch smiled. Walking back to his desk.

Rachel smiled back akwardly at him as Janet took notice of the tension in the air.

"Everything alright". Janet enquired.

"Yeah. Fine".

"Rach".

"I said it's fine. Can we just get back to work, yeah".

"If you say so".

"Well I do". Rachel replied. Annoyed.

Janet chose to give her friend space for now but wouldn't give up on the issue. Rachel had just switched on her computer when Gill appeared.

"Rachel. You busy". Gill asked.

"Well I was just gonna get these witness statements from yesterday typed up Boss".

"Well leave that for now. I wanna word. When you're ready". Gill said. Retreating back into her office.

"What the bloody hell have I done now". Rachel moaned. As she got up and headed to Gill's office.

She entered Gill's office. Closed the door behind her and took a seat opposite her Boss.

"Anything wrong Boss".

"You tell me Rachel".

"What".

"Rachel. I maybe the Boss and I maybe hidden away in here for hours on end each day but don't think for one moment that I don't see and hear everything that goes on with my team".

"Sorry Boss. You've lost me".

"I'll get straight to the point Rachel. You and Mitch. Explain please".

Rachel could swear she'd stopped breathing when she heard her Boss and the look of shock that was displayed on her face didn't go unnoticed by Gill.

"There's nothing to explain".

"Really. Well that's not quite true now is it Rachel. I've noticed the tension between you and Mitch. I'm not an idiot. I know something's happened between you. The missing bottle of red wine from my drawer and I found this lying on the floor". She said. Passing Rachel an earring.

"Oh".

"I assumed it was your's".

"Erm. Yeah it is. I wondered what had happened to it". She said. Taking it from her Boss.

"Rachel. I'm not you're Mother and I have no place to tell you who you can and can't see. However I am you're Boss and I have to say that relationship's between colleagues very seldom work out".

"Yeah but that's not to say that it couldn't though".

"After what happened between Andy and Janet. With you and Nick. I thought you'd have learnt you're lesson".

"Aww come on Boss. We've all made mistakes. Even you".

"What's that suppose to mean". Gill asked. With worry displayed on her features.

"Well I..."

"Has Kevin been speaking to you".

"Kev. No. Why".

"Oh. No reason. Look Rachel. Just have a serious think about thing's before making any rash decisions. Okay".

"I will Boss".

"Good. Get back to work".

Gill watched as Rachel smiled at her and walked back out into the office. Gill's eyes suddenly landed on Kevin and was now beginning to worry incase he'd said anything about their encounter.

Janet looked up to see Rachel coming back over.

"You okay mate". Janet asked.

"Not really".

"Oh Rach. Please tell me what's wrong".

"Not here. Meet me downstairs in a few". Rachel replied. Walking away.

Kevin looked over to see Janet and Rachel heading to the ladies. He could never figure out the fasination with the ladies loo's.

"KEVIN. IN HERE. NOW". Gill yelled.

Kevin jumped out of his seat when she yelled for him. He quickly got up and walked through to her office.

"Something wrong Boss".

"Shut the door". Gill said. Getting up from her desk.

Gill went over and closed the blinds before turning back to face Kevin.

"At what point during our little talk a few weeks ago did you deem it appropriate to tell go and tell the world".

"What are you on about".

"Don't act dumb with me Kevin. Sherlock and I were talking earlier and it sounded as though she knew".

"Well I didn't tell her aswell".

"ASWELL. What do you mean aswell. Who did you tell Kevin".

"I told Janet".

"Janet. For god sake Kevin".

"Look Janet's not gonna say anything. Are you ashamed or something".

"What. That I had sex with my DC in the observation room while supposedly trying to do my job. I'm a little embarrassed. Yes".

"I told Janet because I was worried about you and I knew that she was one of you're best friends. I knew she'd listen and be objective. I knew she wouldn't say anything to anyone".

"Oh. I see. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Kevin". She smiled.

"I don't get why you were embarrassed anyway. You were great". He smiled.

"You'd better get back to work. Oh and Kevin".

"Yeah Boss".

"Thank you".

"No worries". He smiled. As he walked away.

Back downstairs. Rachel was sitting on the ledge by the sinks telling Janet about her problems.

"So what you're telling me is that while you were meant to be working for the audit. You slept with Mitch instead. That about the size of it".

"Well we'd finished the work".

"Oh well. That makes it alright then. Doesn't it".

"Jan".

"What do you want me to say Rach".

"I just wanted some advice not a bloody lecture. He want's to have dinner".

"I'm hardly the best person to be coming too for advice am I. Look what happened with me and Andy".

"I did think Godzilla might help but I all I got was a lecture from her too".

"Well Gill's hardly one to be giving advice either". Janet mumbled.

"Huh".

"Nothing. Look Rach. All I can do is tell you to tread carefully. Don't get me wrong. Compared to Nick Savage and Andy. Mitch is a good bloke but if things didn't work out. It could prove akward. All I can say is follow you're heart but please. Be careful".

"Yeah".

"Yeah what. I don't know what that means".

"It means I'm sick of settling. It's time I took a bloody chance". Rachel said. Storming out of the ladies.

Rachel walked back upto the incident room with Janet following quickly behind her. Unsure of what Rachel was going to do. Rachel walked past the other memeber's of the team and went straight upto Mitch and kissed him. Everyone in the room fell silent and by now Gill was watching the scene from her doorway.

"I will have dinner with you". Rachel smiled. Before walking back to her desk.

Fin xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**This was originally a one off and has now become a work in progress. I've now decided to make it a crossover with In The Heat of the Moment. I said I'd only do the 2 Chapters but Megan, Melissa and Sarah are too damn persuavsive. Here you go lovelies xxxx**

**Chapter 3**

Rachel walked into the restaurant a few minutes later than she intended. She couldn't even manage to be on time for a date for christ sake she thought to herself. As she walked in she saw Mitch sitting at one of the tables in the corner of the room beside a warm fire.

"Mitch. Sorry I'm late. Bloody traffic".

"It's fine. No need to aplogise. I'm just glad you're here". He said. Smiling at her.

He got up from his seat and walked around to pull out the chair for her. Something Nick never did for her. She allowed him to be the perfect gentleman and accepted his kindness. When they were seated the Waiter came over and Mitch ordered them a bottle of red wine and ordered their meal. He chose pasta for them which Rachel didn't argue over. You could never go wrong with pasta. As the Waiter took their order and walked away Mitch gave her a small smile.

"Is pasta okay. If you'd like something else I could fetch him back".

"No. Don't be silly. Pasta's fine. I've never had a man order for me before".

"Oh god I'm sorry. I haven't really dated in a while. I guess things change".

"I wasn't complaining. It's sweet. How long have you been divorced". Rachel asked.

Mitch looked a little shocked at her question having never told her before.

"Sorry. Gill mentioned it a while ago. We were worried about you at the time. Don't be mad at her".

"I'm not. It's been about a year and a half now. We were together for over 15 years".

"What happened".

"She was seeing my best mate behind my back. Apparently I'd become boring and she needed excitement in her life".

"I'm so sorry".

"I'm better off without her. What about you".

"Well you know I was with Nick. We were together for nearly 2 years. Then I found out he was married. I never would have started anything if I'd known. I'm not that kind of person".

"I never thought you were. Was what I heard Gill say true. That he tried to kill you".

"Yeah. He saw me as a threat to his wife. Maybe if he'd thought about that before he started seeing me. Prick".

"Now he's dead".

"I know I should be sad but I'm not. He put me through hell in the last few months we were together. When I told him I'd lost the baby. He didn't even bat an eye. He just didn't care. He never wanted the baby anyway. He wanted me to get rid of it the moment I told him".

"We sure can pick them. Can't we".

"Can't we just. At least we know what it's like and can learn from our mistakes".

"Let's forget about our past and concentrate on now. Let's just enjoy tonight and see where we go from here".

"Agreed".

They both smiled at one another as the Waiter came over with their food.

Back at the office Gill was packing up her bag for the night when Kevin appeared in the doorway.

"Kevin. Shouldn't you be off by now".

"Yeah I was just heading out. I wondered if you'd like to go for a drink".

Gill looked up at him with suprise on her face. She couldn't read him. There was no sarcasm or humor displayed on his face. He looked at her with seriousness and determination instead.

"I thought we'd already discussed this before. Twice before actually". Gill said.

"You know what Gill. I'm sick of it".

"I beg your pardon".

"Well I've been thinking. If Rachel and Mitch can give it a go. Why can't we".

"Well for a start I'm your Boss".

Kevin walked further into the room and walked around to where Gill was standing. She almost flinched when he drew his arm up to brush a strand of hair away from her face. He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes that had so much love and admiration in them that she found herself leaning into him and allowing him to kiss her once again.

"I don't want this to ruin us Kevin. I can't go through another failed relationship. I don't have it in me".

"You're the one person I wouldn't dream of hurting. I've thought of nothing else but you since that night. I love you".

"Kevin". She whispered.

"How about we forget about the pub and go back to your's".

"I'd really like that".

"Come on". He said. Taking hold of her hand.

Mitch and Rachel had just finished their meal and Rachel was just about to put her jacket back on when she felt strong arms help her. She turned around to him and kissed him.

"Do you fancy a walk down by the river". She asked.

"Sounds good. Let's go".

They walked out into the warm night air and made their way down to the river. As they walked along the embankment Rachel felt Mitch's arm go around her waist pulling her closer to him. They stopped under the full moon and Rachel turned to him and kissed him. He drew her even closer to him never wanting to let her go.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are Bailey".

"Yeah. You're not so bad yourself pal. I really like you Mitch. You seem different somehow".

"That's because I am. I won't hurt you Rachel. I would never do that".

"I believe you. How about we go back to mine. I could do with a lie down". she said. Winking at him.

T.B.C...


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little filler for you until Friday. Enjoy xxxx**

**Chapter 4**

Gill woke to the sound of the alarm clock ringing very loudly in her ear. She stretched over to turn it off and when she turned back and felt the warm body lying next to her. The memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. She looked over and saw Kevin sound asleep next to her with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Kevin. Wake up". She said. Nudging him.

"Mmmm".

"KEVIN. Seriously. Come on. Get up".

Kevin opened his eyes slowly to see Gill staring down at him.

"Morning Boss".

"Boss. I think we're way past that now Kevin".

"Are you okay",

"I don't know. Part of me really does want this to happen but another part of me is bloody terrified. You're younger than me Kevin. What's to say that somewhere down the line you won't get sick of this".

Kevin had never seen her look so vunerable as she did at that very moment. He moved closer to her and put his arms around her.

"Gill. I'm not going anywhere. Not today. Not ever. Being with you might even make me grow up". He winked.

"Do you fancy some breakfast".

"Sounds good. I'll get dressed".

"Good. I don't think Sammy needs to see your bare backside". Gill giggled.

Gill made her way down stairs and saw Sammy sitting at the table when she walked in.

"Morning kid". She said. Kissing the top of his head.

"Morning. Sleep well did you".

"Very well thanks".

"I'll bet you did. You made enough bloody racket".

"Hey language".

"Sorry but it's not exactly sounds a Son wants to hear from his Mother's room".

"I'm sorry. We'll try and keep it down next time".

"Next time eh. Kevin that good is he".

"Sammy".

"Mum I couldn't care less. Just so long as he treats you okay".

"That's my boy".

"Right I'm off out. See you tonight".

"Yeah. Don't be late".

"Bye Mum".

Rachel stretched out and saw that Mitch was still sleeping. She moved closer to him and snuggled into him.

"Morning Bailey". He said. Softly.

"Morning".

"You okay".

"I'm great. Last night was amazing".

"You don't regret what happened then".

"God no. I really like you Mitch. I want this to work out for once".

"It will Rach. It will".

" I guess I'll have to tell Jan and Godzilla about us".

"They'll be fine with is. You'll see".


	5. Chapter 5

**Update time for my favourite Fangirls xxxxx**

**Chapter 5**

Gill had arrived at work that morning just after 8am. She ordered Kevin to go home and change before coming in so as not to draw attention to themselves which he agreed to. She was sitting in her office in deep thought. Images of Kevin and the previous night came flooding back and a smile appeared on her face. However despite her amazing night with him. Something deep down inside of her was still unsettled and it was beginning to worry her. She picked up her mobile and dialled her saviour's number. Waiting for that reassuring voice on the other end.

"Hiya you mad cow. Bit early isn't it". Julie stated.

"Morning Slap. Sorry to bother you so early".

Julie could hear the slight worry in her friend's voice and was immediately concerned.

"Gill. What's wrong love. Is it Dave. Did he do something. Hurt you because if he has then just say the word and he's gone".

"I knew there was a good reason you were in my life".

"Seriously Gill. What's up".

"Something happened last night".

"Okay. I'm gonna need a bit more than love".

"I took Kevin back to my house and we slept together".

"You mean the Kevin you said yourself that there was no chance with".

"Can you come over. I don't wanna talk about this over the phone".

"Why don't I meet you in The Grapes Pub tonight and we'll talk".

"Yeah. Sounds good. 6pm okay".

"I'll be there. Gill try not to think to much about it today okay. Just concentrate on the job".

"I'll try. Bye Slap". Gill replied. Hanging up.

Gill made a start on her morning paperwork and tried her very best to do as Julie told her but it wouldn't be easy.

Janet was making coffee when Rachel walked in with a great big smile on her face.

"Well somebody got some last night then". Janet smirked.

"Shut it you". Rachel replied. Hitting Janet's arm.

"Come on then. How did it go".

"Aww Jan. It was amazing. He is a true gentleman. Honest to god. I didn't even think they still existed".

"Seriously".

"He ordered the wine and the meal for us. He pulled out my chair for me".

"He ordered for you. A bit sexist that isn't it".

"It was romantic. Then after the meal we walked down by the river and kissed in the moonlight".

"My god. I never thought I'd see the day. Rachel Bailey. A hopeless romantic. So did erm, anything else happen". Janet enquired.

"Oh IT happened".

"Wow and is he good".

"I'm just gonna say it straight. He was fucking amazing".

"No pun intended there then".

"Janet. He's amazing. He's just the complete opposite of how Nick was. I really like him".

"Are you gonna tell Gill. It's not something you can keep quiet for long. If you two are serious".

"I was gonna tell her today. You think she'll be okay with it".

"Gill's not one to judge". Janet replied.

"What the hell's going on".

"How do you mean".

"Well you made a similar comment about her yesterday".

"Did I".

"Jan. Come on. Tell me".

"Okay but you say a word to anyone and I'll bloody kill you".

"Cross my heart".

"Her and Kevin".

Rachel stood unable to respond right away.

"Kevin and Godzilla. Are you for real".

"Yeah. I know. I was the same when I found out".

"How did you find out. Did she tell you".

"Kevin did. He was worried about her so he asked me for advice".

"Jesus. I can't believe it. Well there's no way she can critisize me now".

"You can't say anything to her Rach otherwise she'll know Kevin blabbed".

"I won't. Don't worry. I suppose I should go and tell her then".

"Good luck pal". Janet smiled.

Rachel walked over to Gill's office and knocked on her door.

"Yes".

"Boss. Can I have a quick word please".

"Well come in then. Don't stand there looking gormless".

Rachel walked into her office and took a seat opposite Gill.

"Well come on then Sherlock. What have you done".

"I haven't done anything. I just wanted to tell you something".

"Well go on then. Don't keep me in suspence".

"It's about me and Mitch".

"Is this about what happened during your overtime that night".

"Well sort off. Okay Yeah Mitch and I did sleep together. Things have gone a little further than that now though".

"Further how"

"Well we're dating".

"Dating. That didn't take you long did it".

"Yeah well. I just thought you should know so now you know".

"What were you looking for Rachel. My approval".

"I don't know. I guess so".

"I can't stop you and Mitch from seeing each other but just be careful. I don't want a repeat of Janet and Andy. Are we clear".

"Yes Boss".

"Right then. Well you've told me now. Get back to work".

Rachel looked at Gill unsure of whether or not she was angry or what.

Janet looked up to see Rachel walking back to her desk.

"Well. How did it go".

"I really don't get her somtimes".

"Why. What did she say".

"Nothing. That's just it. All she said basically was that she didn't want our relationship interferring with our work and that was it. I thought I'd get a bloody lecture or something but nothing".

"Well maybe she feels she doesn't have the right to lecture you considering what she's been doing with Kevin".

"Yeah but that was just a one off thing. Not like me and Mitch".

"Look Rach. She's fine with it or at least as fine as she can be so just accept that and get on with it yeah".

"Thanks Jan".

The rest of the day passed rather quickly for the 3 ladies. Janet and Rachel spent the day making some arrests and interviwing their collars and Gill spent her day preparing for a departmental meeting with the big Bosses in a few days. Gill glanced at her clock and realised that it was nearly 6pm. She was just heading for the door when Kevin appeared.

"You heading home Gill. Fancy some company".

"Kevin would you mind if I gave it a miss tonight".

"You're not getting cold feet again are you".

"No. Ofcourse not".

"You're sure. You can tell me if you are you know. We can talk about it".

"If you must know. I'm meeting Julie for a drink and a catch-up. I'm not putting you off it's just that tonight I'd like to spend some time with my best friend who I haven't seen in a few weeks. Okay".

"Sure. Sorry. I didn't mean to be clingy. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Gill". He said. Leaning in to kiss her on the cheek before leaving the office.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Julie was sitting in The Grapes waiting for Gill. She got up and walked over to the bar.

"What can I get you". The barman asked.

"Hiya. Can I get 2 glasses of red wine please". Julie smiled.

The barman left for a few minutes and returned with her 2 glasses.

"£6.50 love".

"Thanks". Julie replied. Handing him the right money.

Julie took the glasses and walked over to one of the empty tables in the corner of the pub and waited for her friend.

Gill rushed over the busy road and entered the pub. She looked around her and saw Julie waving to her from the corner. Gill gave her a smile and walked over to her friend.

"You took your time". Julie said. Jokingly.

"Sorry. Got cornered by Kevin when I was leaving".

"I got you a glass". Julie said. Handing Gill her wine.

"Thanks slap".

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Julie decided to break the ice.

"So. Come on then. Tell me".

Gill looked up at her with an innocent look on her face that suddenly turned very serious.

"I don't know what I'm doing Julie".

"Is he that good".

"He makes me feel. I dunno. Different. He treats me well. Not like Dave ever did. He wanted to come round to mine again tonight".

"Gill. Despite the fact that Kevin can be a total arse at the best of times and I know he's not exactly a fan of mine and to be honest the feeling's mutual. It sounds as though he really likes you".

"I know he does".

"You really like him too don't you".

"I do. I really do. I feel like a bloody stupid teenager. Julie I'm his Boss. We work closely together everyday. You know. Rachel came to me earlier today and informed me that she and Mitch were in a relationship. Do you know what I told her".

"What".

"I said to her that I didn't want a repeat of what happened between Andy and Janet. I think I said that relationships between colleagues very seldom worked out. I'm such a bloody hypocrite".

"You know what Gill. You need to take a step back and think about yourself for once. If Kevin makes you happy then go for. As for Rachel and Mitch well. Not all relationships turn out bad. You want it straight. Got for it". Julie smiled.

"You think I'll be able to keep thing's seperate".

"Ofcourse. You're not a DCI for nothing you know".

"Thanks slap".

"Drink your wine". Julie laughed.

Rachel and Mitch were lying in bed after making love and Rachel was very quiet. Mitch looked over at her and could see she was miles away.

"Hey Bailey. What's up".

"Huh".

"You're too quiet. What's bothering you".

"Oh nothing".

"Don't lie to me. Come on. We promised honesty in this relationship".

"I told Gill about us today".

"Oh. Was she pissed".

"She wasn't anything. She barely batted an eye".

"Well what did you want her to do. Yell".

"What. No. I don't know. Something".

"You want her approval".

"Maybe".

"Gill's more than just a Boss to you isn't she".

"My mum left us when I was young. I guess other than our Alison I've never had much of a Mother figure around. Well except for Jan".

"So Gill's kind of fell into that role has she".

"She cares. Or at least I thought she did. I know she always gets on at me but Janet says she does that because she want's me to better myself. Be like her one day".

"Well Janet's got a point"

"Yeah. Doesn't she always". Rachel smirked.

Rachel looked at Mitch with love in her eyes and leaned in and kissed him.

"How did I get so lucky with you huh".

"Took you long enough Bailey".

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gill was sitting in her kitchen getting a strong coffee after a few drinks with Julie when she heard a knock at her door. She turned to look at the clock which read 10pm and wondered to herself who could possibly be knocking at this time of night. She sat her coffee down and made her way through to answer the door.

"Kevin".

"Hi Gill. I'm sorry it's late but I need to talk to you. Can I can come in".

"Yeah sure". She said. Stepping aside to let him in.

They walked through to Gill's lounge and sat down on her couch. Gill watched Kevin for a few moments and could see he was pre-occupied.

"Is something wrong Kevin".

"Look Gill. I love you. I've never made a secret of that. I've been patient but I keep getting the feeling that you're pulling away from this. From me. If you don't want to continue with this relationship then I just wish you'd tell me straight".

Gill could see that she had upset and offended him and was now feeling extremely guilty.

"Kevin. I'm so sorry. It was never my intention to offend you. I was just scared".

"Were you really meeting Julie Dodson tonight".

"Yes. I needed her advice. If there's anyone who can make me see sense then it's Julie".

"I can just imagine what she said about me then".

"Actually. She told me to go for it. I've to stop caring about what other's will think. She said if you make me happy then that's all that matters".

"Wise woman. She doesn't seem as bad as I always thought she was". Kevin smirked.

"Julie's a good person. You two just got off on the wrong foot. We should have dinner together one night. Get to know the Julie Dodson outside of work".

"Does this mean we're officially a couple then".

"Yeah I guess it does". Gill smiled.

"Thank you Julie Dodson". Kevin said. Kissing Gill.

Gill walked into the office the next morning and was greeted with Rachel and Mitch fooling around. Suddenly realising that their Boss was present the jumped apart.

"Sorry Boss. We were just erm".

"Mitch don't even bother trying to come up with some sort of an excuse. You'll just dig yourself deeper".

Rachel looked scared by Gill's presence and Gill remembered their earlier conversation.

"Look you two. Before the other's arrive I just want to say that I'm happy for you both".

"You are". Rachel asked. Suprised.

"It's what I should have said yesterday instead of what I did say. I am in no posistion to tell you who you can and can't date".

"We know you were just trying to protect us Boss. Rachel and I see that".

"I'm glad Mitch and I really am happy for you both".

"Boss can I ask you something personal".

"What is it Rachel".

"Well I've been noticing certain things between you and Kev and I was just wondering if there was something going on between you".

"Were you now".

"Yeah you're right. Sorry it's none of my business".

"No it's okay. Kevin and I are seeing each other. I wasn't sure at first but now it's official".

"Way to go Kev". Mitch replied.

"Mitch". Rachel said. Slapping his arm.

"It's fine. We're all happy and that's what's important. Now we should get to work. I can hear the other's arriving".

"Thanks Boss and congrats to you too".

"Thank's Sherlock".

Kevin and Janet walked in chatting about Elsie's crush on Sammy when Janet noticed the biggest grin on Rachel's face.

"What's up with you. You look like the cat that's got the cream".

"Yeah Rach. Get some did ya". Kevin smirked.

"You're one to talk Kev".

"Eh. What are you on about".

"Like you don't know".

"Will someone tell me what the hell's going on". Janet asked.

"Godzilla and Kev are an item".

"Aww isn't that sweet". Janet said.

"Yeah yeah alright we are. I love her. There I said it and I don't care what anyone say's".

"It's great news Kevin really. Congratulations". Janet replied. Hugging him.

"Yeah good on ya Kev". Rachel said. Kissing his cheek.

"Thanks guy's. Better get to work or she'll have my head".

As they watched Kevin walk over to his desk. Janet and Rachel smiled at one another.

"Thanks for not telling Kevin I told you already". Janet said.

"No worries pal and I never let on with Gill that I already knew about her and Kevin".

"Gill doesn't even know that I know. I'll just wait for her to tell me. Eventually".

"Yeah will probably be sooner rather than later. I mean she's already told Mitch and me. You'll no doubt be next".

"She better. Come on let's get to work".

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Girls I am so sorry this story has kind of been on the sideline for a few weeks but it's back. Not sure how much longer I'll go with this as I'm seriously running out of ideas. Anyway enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 8**

Gill had just come back from lunch when she saw Janet sitting at her desk. She walked over to her and placed a hand on Janet's shoulder.

"Can I have a word with you in my office cock".

"Yeah ofcourse". Janet replied.

Janet got up and headed over into Gill's office with her and closed the door behind her and took a seat beside Gill.

"So. What's all this about then". Janet asked.

"Look. There's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you before but I wasn't sure how to tell you. How to tell anyone really".

"Well how about you just say what's on your mind".

"It's about Kevin. Both of us actually".

"Oh right. Anything wrong".

"No. It's just that Kevin and I are kind of seeing each other now".

"Kind of. Either you are or you're not".

"We are. I did want to tell you sooner it's just I wasn't sure how I felt about him".

"Do you know now".

"Julie and I had a bit of a chat last night and she made me see sense. I love Kevin".

"I'm really happy for you Gill".

"You don't seem suprised". Gill said. Suddenly suspicious.

"Huh. Oh yeah I am".

"He already told you didn't he"

Janet knew she'd been busted and there was no way she could get herself out of this situation.

"Yeah he did. Don't be angry with him Gill. He was worried. Worried that you didn't feel the same way about him as he did for you. He was worried that you thought him to immature. He didn't want to lose you. He really loves you. You're both perfect for each other. Just embrace it".

"Thanks cock. I knew you'd be okay with it".

"You don't need everyone's approval you know. You do what makes you happy and to hell with anyone else".

"Thanks Janet. I better let you get back to work".

"Congratulations again". Janet replied. Hugging her friend.

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to find out about Kevin and Gill. Rachel could see that Kevin was getting a bit annoyed at all the jokes about him sleeping with the Boss so Rachel and Mitch decided to announce their releationship aswell. Taking some of the heat of poor Kevin and Gill which they had been grateful for.

"You okay Gill". Kevin asked poking his head in her office".

"Yeah I'm fine. Are they giving you a hard time out there".

"Nothing I can't handle. Anyway it's worth it. At least now I can be with you without any secrets".

Gill got up from her seat and went over to Kevin and gave him a deep kiss. Which caused a few wolf whistles from the office. One look from Gill suddenly silenced the team though.

"Listen I was thinking about inviting Julie round tonight. What do you think".

"Erm sure".

"Really because you don't sound sure. I know you two have a history but if we're going to be together then you two are going to have to start patching things up. I love you and Julie's my best friend. I won't lose her".

"I know. Don't worry. Invite her. I'll be a good boy and I promise to get along with her".

"Thank you". She said. Giving him one last kiss before he left.

Gill closed her office door behind Kevin and picked up her mobile. She didn't have to wait long before the familair voice picked up.

"Hey you mad cow. What's up". Julie giggled.

"Hiya Slap. You busy tonight".

"Depends. What are you offering".

"Dinner. My place. 7pm".

"Special occasion. Oh christ I haven't forgotten your birthday have I".

"You'd know about it if you had. No. I want you and Kevin to make a start on healing this rift between you two".

"You don't think it's too soon".

"Julie please. I know you didn't get on well when you worked together but I'm with him now and you're my best friend. I need to two to get along. For me".

"7pm you said".

"Yeah".

"I'll see you then. I'll bring a bottle".

"Thanks for doing this".

"Anything for my best friend. Hey he can't be all that bad. He managed to get you".

"You're full of compliments you. See you later Slap".

"Bye love".

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back. Sorry it's taken a little while for an update. Julie and Kevin are about to spend some time together. Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 9**

Gill was busy setting the table when Kevin's arms suddenly appeared around her waist.

"Look's good." He smiled.

"What. Me or the table." She asked.

"Both."

"Well thank you. I just want everything perfect."

"It will be. Don't worry about Julie and me. It'll be fine."

Gill turned around in Kevin's arms and kissed him. They stayed like that for a few moments before the doorbell rang. Gill withdrew from Kevin and went to the door.

"Hiya slap. Right on time."

"Here." Julie said. Handing Gill the bottle of red wine.

"Cheers cock. Come through."

Julie followed Gill through to the dining room and saw Kevin setting down some wine glasses.

"Hi Boss."

"Kevin. You know you can call me Julie. I'm not really your Boss anymore."

"Right, yeah sorry, Habit. Let me take your jacket." He said. Removing Julie's jacket for her.

They all took a seat around the dining table and Kevin poured the wine for them. Gill started putting food onto the plates then settled in her seat.

"So you both kept this quiet didn't you." Julie said.

"Well it was a bit awkward at first. I mean Gill's the Boss but I was persistent. I liked her a lot and I wasn't gonna give up".

"Well. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye Kevin but I'm glad you're both very happy. I mean that."

"Thanks slap. Come on you too. Eat." Gill instructed.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. All enjoying the meal and the conversation. When they'd finished. Gill began clearing up the plates. Julie got up and walked round to Kevin and took a seat beside him.

"Kevin. Before Gill comes back. I just want to that I meant what I said. I am happy for you."

"Yeah I know that."

"I'm not finished. I am happy but if you do anything. Anything at all to hurt Gill in anyway. I will come after you and I'll bloody kill you. I won't have her go through all the crap she went through with Dave."

"Julie. I give you my word. I won't hurt her. Never, I love her too much to do that."

"Good. We'll get along fine then. Won't we?"

"Everything alright you two." Gill asked. Coming back through.

"Everything's fine love. Kevin and I were just getting to know each other better. Isn't that right Kev."

"Yeah. It's all good."

Rachel was sitting on the couch with Mitch watching TV when she suddenly had a very strange feeling. She suddenly got up from his embrace and ran through to the bedroom and took out her diary and scrolled through it.

"Oh shit."

"Rachel. Everything alright." Mitch asked. Standing in the doorway.

"Huh. Yeah fine. Just thought I'd forgotten our Alison's birthday. It's fine. Crisis diverted." She smiled.

Mitch walked away back through to the sofa and Rachel glanced back at her diary. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed until now. First thing tomorrow she had to speak to Janet.

To Be Continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Is anyone still reading this Fic. Let me know or I may just abandon it xx**

**Chapter 10**

Rachel walked into M.I.T the next morning smiling at Janet as she looked up from her desk.

"Morning Rach. You alright."

"Huh, erm yeah sort of."

"Oh god what wrong."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Rachel Bailey. You're crap at it."

"Meet me downstairs."

Rachel walked away and headed out and Janet quickly followed her. They went into the ladies toilets and closed the door quickly behind them. Rachel sat on the edge of the sinks and Janet went and stiood beside her, waiting for her to speak.

"So come on then. What's bothering you."

"Don't yell at me okay."

"Why would I yell at you."

Janet looked at Rachel and she looked like her kids did when they had done something wrong.

"Rachel, just tell me. It can't be that bad."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

"It that it, oh. The last time this happened you went off your head at me."

"Yeah I did. The reason I did was because Nick Savage was the wrong guy for you. He was married for god sake and cheating with you behind his Wife's back. He was never gonna leave her and you'd have been left with a baby to raise on your own. Oh and lets not forget the jerk tried to have you killed."

"Okay, okay. So why aren't you pissed this time. You're not going all Mother Jan on my ass."

"I'm not mad this time because you actually have a good guy this time."

"Aww, you think I've actually found the right guy this time. Can I get that on tape."

"I'm serious Rachel. Mitch isn't Nick. He won't walk away from this. Actually I think he'll be ecstatic. You telling him tonight."

"I don't even know if I am yet."

"Well jesus Rach get round to the chemist now. Go, go on." Janet said, ushering her out.

Rachel did as she was told and rushed around to the chemist down the road. She quickly purchased what she needed and rushed back to the station to find Janet still waiting in the ladies.

"I thought you went back upstairs."

"As if I'm gonna miss this. Anyway Gill won't miss us."

"You think."

"Just get in there will you."

Janet was behaving like an old mother hen and Rachel couldn't help but smile as the excitement her friend was showing. Rachel did the deed and came back out to join Janet.

"So." Janet asked.

"A couple of minutes."

They stood quietly, Rachel biting her nails which she always did when she was nervous. Suddenly the door opened and Gill appeared.

"So this is where you two got too."

"Gill."

As soon as Gill walked in on them, she could see Rachel quickly hide something in her pocket. Gill went and stood beside them.

"What's going on." Gill asked.

"Nothing." Rachel said.

Gill could see Rachel was nervous and Janet had that look that said she was hiding something.

"Come on you two. I'm not an idiot. I didn't make DCI for nothing. Somethings up. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"I'm pregnant." Rachel blurted out.

"Rach we don't know for sure yet." Janet replied.

"Yes we do. Look." She said, handing Janet the stick.

Janet took the stick from Rachel and had the biggest grin on her face. Gill looked at Rachel and saw tears in her eyes and just hugged her. Then Janet took her turn of congratulating her friend.

"Well I wasn't expecting this when I came in here." Gill said.

"You and me both Boss. Oh god, now I have to tell Mitch."

"Tonight. Do it tonight. Make him a nice dinner and then tell him."

"You think so Boss."

"That's how I told Dave when I was pregnant with Sammy."

"I'll do that then."

"Oh Rach I'm so happy for you both." Janet squealed.

"Not to put a damper on things ladies but there is work to be done."

"Sorry Boss. Right. Lets go." Rachel grinned.

Now all she has to do was to decide what in the hell she was gonna cook.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Fangirls I am soooo sorry that it has taken me forever to update this. I figure I better make a start on finishing Late Night Mayhem and Something New In My Life before Series 3 starts in March. Can I get a Woo Hoo :D**

**Chapter 11**

Rachel had asked Mitch to come around to her flat just before she'd left the office. She told him she has something important to tell him and after she left he was sitting at his desk worried as to what she had to say. He half wondered if perhaps she had decided it wasn't working between them or something along those lines. He prayed he was just jumping to conclusions because the truth was he truly did love her and didn't want to lose her. He arrived at her flat around 8pm and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before she answered.

"Hey, right on time." She said, leaning into him.

He let her take his hand as he followed her through to the livingroom. He sat down as she placed a glass of wine in his hands.

"Erm, dinner won't be long. It's not much, just pasta."

"Pasta's fine. Look Rach before you rush off. Will you just sit down for a minute."

"I don't wanna burnm the dinner."

"Rachel please." He pleaded.

Rachel saw the look of fear on his face and so decided to do as he asked. She took a beside him as he took hold of her hand.

"Look Rachel, I know we started out as just a one night thing but over the last few months I've come to realise just how much you mean to me. I love you."

"Aww Mitch. I love you too. I didn't ask you round here tonight to break up with you. You know that right."

"Then what the hell is it then. You've been acting weird since the other night. What was I meant to think."

"Okay. I asked you round tonight because I have some news."

"Now I'm intrigued."

"I know this might be happening a little fast but I…."

Mitch could see the look of worry on Rachel's face. He leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling back.

"Whatever it is you need to say, don't worry so much about it. Just tell me."

"Okay, well the things is. We're gonna have a baby."

Rachel sat with bated breath, waiting to see Mitch's reaction.

"Mitch. Say something."

"You're…"

"Pregnant, yeah. Are you okay."

"Okay. Am I okay. Come here."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her like his life depended on it.

"Rachel you have no idea how bloody happy you've made me. I love you so much."

"Just aswell then because I love you too. I think we'll leave the dinner."

"I was just gonna suggest that myself."

Rachel went into the kitchen and turned off the cooker and Mitch grabbed her from behind and carried her to the bedroom for dessert.

Gill had just arrived home when she found Kevin sitting in her lounge.

"Kevin. What are you doing here. How did you get in."

"Sammy let me in. He was off out but he said I could wait for you. You don't mind do you?"

"Ofcourse not. Just a surprise to find you here. So, what are doing here."

Kevin got up from the sofa and walked over to Gill. He took her by the hand and helped her to sit down.

"Kevin what's going on."

Kevin didn't say anything. He just gave her a long deep kiss before kneeling down on one knee infront of her.

"Oh my god. Kevin what are you doing."

"Gill. I know this will probably seem really sudden but I love you more that I ever thought possible. I don't care about the difference in our ages. As far as I'm concerned it's of no importance. Everyone at work knows about us now. Sammy's accepted me in your life, hell even Julie had. I don't want to live the rest of my life without you in it. So, will you Gill Murray, do me the honour of becoming my wife."

"Oh Kevin."

"Marry me Gill." He smiled at her.

She looked at him and saw so much love and respect in his eyes. She had to admit this wasn't what she had expected when she walked through the door. There was no denying she loved him and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life without him either. She smiled back at him and then leaned into kiss him.

"Ofcourse I'll marry you." She replied kissing him again.

The next morning the incident room wasn't in the mood to work. Gill and Kevin announced their engagment and Rachel and Mitch announced their baby news. Everyone around them were offering their congratulations and Janet was over the moon as Rachel had informed both her and Gill that they were to be Godmother and Rachel and Janet were to be bridesmaids at the wedding. All in all, thought all the deaths, rapes and kidnaps that this team dealt with on a daily basis. Through it all they were one big happy family who stood by one another when it really mattered and nothing could ever destroy that.

Fin xxx

**Fangirls you have been super amazing. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and encouragement. New story soon. Roll on March. Thanks Slaps xxx**


End file.
